a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to improved acrylic fibers and the method of making the same.
b. Description of the Prior Art
It is well known that conventional acrylic fibers have generally poor hot-wet performance. Symptoms of these poor hot-wet properties are low resistance to deformation, high elongation or creep, and small restoring forces after deformation. Under certain dyeing conditions, the fibers become distorted and thus yield fabric with an undesirable appearance.